


nothing else is

by starraya



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Holby City
Genre: AU, Crossover, Drabble, F/F, What in the dalek is this I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starraya/pseuds/starraya
Summary: On the day that the monks take over the world Kate Stewart is elsewhere.





	nothing else is

On the day that the monks take over the world Kate Stewart is elsewhere. 

Every soul at UNIT knows the warning. _Do not disturb_. That is, if you care for your life. (By the time another fear rules them - fear of the monks - it is too late to call for help.)

This is the one day when Kate slips off the map. Slips out of all her duties to Queen and country and The Doctor. Slips out of her coat and suit and heels and into bed.

World peace teeters on a knife edge and Kate Stewart slips into silken sheets perfumed by roses. Curtains drawn and mobiles switched off. Door shut firm.

Nothing beyond the bedroom door exists. Nothing beyond her and her lover.

_Happy wedding anniversary, darling._

21 and a half years of unspoken promises to each other, 10 of unbroken marriage vows and Kate paints them with her tongue - all three decades, every year, every vow - head buried between Serena’s thighs.


End file.
